digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Orphans
This story is about a young kindhearted boy Isaac is almost an orphan and he's part human and part-god. His human father and his relatives were killed by evil Digimon and Isaac has to go and travel his whirlwind adventures to find his goddess mother and her relatives because they're only family he has left. On the way to find his real mother, he gave innocent ones lot of happiness and he saved their lives from evil ones who always come to steal their precious, their important items and burn their homes. Isaac learned a lot of new experiences like how to swim, how to skiing, how to boarding and so on and to fight for justice and peace to saved the worlds with through space and time. Isaac has his own guardians Angemon, Angewomon and Digi-Spirits who always beside him. Angemon, Angewomon and Digi-Spirits have to protect the little kindhearted god named Isaac in order to restore the peace and help him to find his real mother and her family so they will live together in happily ever after. If it's not then they will adopt him and lived together in happily ever after in Digital World because he is the first one who accidentally born in Digital World and he belongs to Digital World. In the future, Isaac finds his own best friends and they travel together and made great team together to save to worlds by through space and time. Isaac's own best friends were also orphans, some of their parents were killed by evil ones from different worlds in space and time each, some of their parents betrayed them, hurting their feelings and some of their parents abandoning them because they did not earn their love, trust and respect. Isaac’s own best friends will be adopted by their Digimon as well if their parents abandoned them. Gods and Goddesses in Heaven where Isaac's mother come from, punished non-caring real parents of Isaac's best friends because their parents were been further disruption of the space-time continuum and creating a grandfather paradox. Like for example, one of their selfish mothers was from the future, she travel through time to the past and she gave a birth to her son or daughter in the past from her time, cared for him or her for a last five years and then she returned her time and abandoned her son or daughter. Gods and Goddesses put a curse of a mother's child ... like make a child to born as a robot, witch, wizard etc which is to preventing him or her to be further disruption of the space-time continuum and to forbid him or her in engaging in any romantic relationships with anyone outside of his or her mother's original time span ... because like what if a child accidentally became his or her mother's grandmother or grandfather? That's all the story idea I could give you. I hope you interest and I'm sorry that I sometimes not very good in English for you to understand when you read this. Category:Fan fiction